


The mannequin

by CaptainCrusher



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dukat hating, I don't know what this is but have fun, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrusher/pseuds/CaptainCrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basis of this is a Tumblr post about how Gul Dukat ordered a life size bronze statue of himself, but it arrived after the occupation ended. So what happens to a statue of Gul Dukat on DS9?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mannequin

Julian practically hummed as he moved down the promenade. It was a lovely day. Garak wasn’t at the replimat, so he walked down towards his shop. Looking at the upper level he got a glimpse of Odo. Julian smiled cheerfully up at the constable. Odo’s only response was to cross his arms and giving away a definite ”Hmpf!”, before he looked away towards Quark’s bar.  
Julian carried on undeterred by the apparent rudeness and entered Garak’s shop. He found the tailor still busy working. As Julian entered, Garak looked up.  
\- Doctor Bashir! I’m afraid I’m not quite ready. Do you mind waiting just a moment?  
\- No, I don’t mind at all.  
Julian waited as Garak continued his work on a dress. The young doctor walked around the shop, looking at Garak’s latest creations and imports. There was shiny new fabrics from Betazed. Just last night Garak had received some lovely chest armor pieces from H’Atoria, which he had told Julian about at their lunch two days ago. But something struck Julian as almost familiar with a tall, somewhat odd mannequin donning a Bajoran pantsuit.  
\- Isn’t that…? Garak!  
Julian peered under the wide hat that covered the mannequins face. He was met with the unmistakable, smug grin of Gul Dukat.  
\- Ah, yes, Garak said and stepped up to the bronze statue. The esteemed Gul has been temporarily reassigned.  
\- Is this really… appropriate? Julian asked, although he didn’t seem overly concerned as much as equally bewildered and amused.  
\- Oh my dear Doctor, as you know, I have never been much for the appropriate.  
With a smile that as usual gave away very little, Garak corrected the mannequins pants and removed some imaginary dust from the shoulders.  
\- I wondered where the statue went after me and Miles used it for dart practice.  
\- I requisitioned it. I needed a mannequin and the statue suited that purpose. It was, of course, strictly a business arrangement.  
Julian looked closer at the statue. As expected the pant suit, made for a Bajoran woman, was a bad fit for Gul Dukat’s neck ridges and obviously exaggerated height. The pants had been mended and yet barely fit. The jacket seemed to have been sewn on the statue.  
\- Yes, I see that this statue is exactly what you needed to show off your clothes, Julian said.  
\- I think it works quite well on him, Garak said without a trace of sarcasm.  
\- I hope Gul Dukat doesn’t find out what the statue of him is being used for. He might come here and demand it back.  
\- Oh, Doctor, Garak said, I’m quite sure he’ll find out.  
Julian smiled and squinted suspiciously at Garak. But Garak’s face remained as unchanged and calm as ever.  
\- Are you ready now? Julian asked, instead of pushing it further.  
\- Ah, yes, let’s go. Have you read that novel I gave you? Riveting, isn’t it?  
Garak firmly pulled the hat down over the mannequin’s face again. He then lightly put his hand on Julian's arm and they walked out together.


End file.
